Bruises
by karithekarbear
Summary: A Camp Rock/Sonny With A Chance crossover. Warning: contains abuse. Don't read if you don't like. Characters: Mitchie Torres, Chad Dylan Cooper, Connect 3, Caitlin Gellar, Brown Cessario and Connie Torres.
1. Chapter 1

I drove into Camp Rock, gravel flying behind my car. My tires squealed as I settled my silver, scratched - up Audi into a parking space. I stepped out and a few guys dropped like dead fish. I ignored them; I was used to it by now. I was a sex goddess now, and I had guys falling over me all the time. "Mitchie? Mitchie Torres, is that you?" I turned around to face Caitlin Gellar, the first friend I'd made last year at Camp Rock. "Hey, Caity! How are you?" She rolled her eyes. "Me? What about _you?_ You look like the cover of a Playboy magazine!" I glared at her. "Thanks," I said, sarcasm coating my voice. "In the best way, of course," she said with a grin. "So, what _is_ with your new look? Trying to corrupt some innocent kids?" I laughed in spite of myself. "No, of course not! I'm trying to corrupt one innocent kid," I replied with a mischievous grin. Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Who?" I looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Shane!" Caitlin almost fainted. "_Shane?_" I rolled my eyes and turned her around. "Ohhh," she said. "I knew that." "Sure you did," I replied. "Mitchie? Mitchie Torres? Oh my God, you look...um...you look..." "Amazing," Nate cut in. "Exactly the word I was looking for, Nate," said Shane. "Uh - huh," said Nate, "I'm sure it was." "Actually, the word I think you were looking for was sexy," I said. Shane blushed. "Ohh, he's blushing! You got him to blush!" cried Caitlin. Shane smacked her arm. "Oww," she whined. "Naaaate, Shane hit me!" Nate laughed. "You're so cute." Caitlin giggled. He'd never called her cute before. Nate blushed. "Well, you're cute, too," she said. He blushed a deeper red, and Shane started to laugh. I smacked his arm. "Ouch, Torres! That hurt!" "Shut up, Grey. They're having a moment." Just then, a black Mercedes pulled up, and I felt myself tremble inside. The Mercedes parked and then a blonde headed God on Earth stepped out. The Heathen God locked up his car, looked around, spotted me, smiled and walked over. I felt my knees go weak at theh sight of him, and now that he was standing in front of me, I nearly fell. "Mitchie, who's this?" I blushed at my rudeness. "Guys, this is Chad, my boyfriend. Chad, this is Caitlin, Nate, Jason and Shane," I said, pointing to them respectively. "It's nice to meet you, love interest I was never told about," said Caitlin jokingly, giving me a meaningful look. "I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied slowly, looking up at Chad through my eyelashes. He didn't look happy. Oh, crap. "Well, Caity and I had better get going, put our clothes away, get settled," I said, hoping that by the time I saw Chad again, he'd have cooled down. "Okay, we'll see you later Mitchie," said Shane. I gave him a small hug, glancing sideways at Chad to gauge his reaction to that. I downplayed my hug to Shane by hugging Nate and Jason as well. He looked downright tyrannical. I turned back to Chad and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. "I'll see you later, ok?" He tightened his grip on me, and I whimpered. "Actually, I want to talk to you," he replied. I knew I didn't have a choice, so I nodded. "I'll catch up with you in a bit, ok Caitlin?" She nodded quickly. "Okay." Chad put on a smile for my friends as we walked away, but as soon as we were out of their sight, his smile turned into a scowl. He slammed me against a tree in a secluded spot. "What were you thinking, hugging those stuck up popstars? I am the only man who is allowed to touch you, and you know that!" he growled. I cringed away from him. "Chad, they were just hugs from friends. It's no big deal!" He glared icily at me. "No big deal? You know the rules in this relationship! Only _I_ am allowed to touch you!" His right hand came across my face hard, and my head flicked violently to the side. This same scenario has played out a million times, sometimes ending with the one slap, and sometimes progressing into full blown beatings. Other scenarios have played out the same way...just different words. This was one of those times when he didn't stop with the one slap. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me on the ground violently. I didn't get up. I knew he would just throw me down again. "You will learn to follow my rules, you worthless little whore!" He kicked my right side forcefully a few times before walking away. I stood up slowly, wincing. My hands were scratched up, there were sticks in my hair, my face was covered in dirt, and all I wanted to do was kill myself. I dust myself off the best that I can, shaking out my hair and pulling it forward to cover my face just in case there was still a red mark where Chad slapped me. I walked to my cabin and found my bags sitting on the bed next to the bathroom. I smiled absently - Caitlin never liked being close to any doors when she slept. Her bed was on the far wall, pressed into the corner. If she could, Caitlin would sleep in a box. That way, she says, the walls couldn't fall in on her. I wish I could stay in a box all the time. That way, I'd be safe. Safe from anyone but myself...on second thought, I'd rather take my chances outside of the box. I walked into the bathroom and examined myself. There were a few small scratches on my face, and a red mark remained on my left cheek. There was dirt in my hair, on my clothes, and all over my hands, so I decided to just take a shower. I stripped off my shirt to examine the place where Chad kicked me. Already bruises were forming - large, purple, disfigured shapes. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and dropped them on the floor - I'd wash them later. I turned on the water and let it heat while I took two towels and a washcloth from under the sink. I put my shampoo next to the shower curtain, on the side of the tub. I set my razor right next to it, and my toothbrush and toothpaste right next to that. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my face and hair while I scrubbed my hands. I took the washcloth off of the small rack in the shower and wet it before washing my face. Then, I shampooed my hair. While the shampoo worked, I washed my arms and neck. Then I shaved my under - arms and in - between my legs. I rinsed out my hair and then I lathered my right leg up with shaving cream. I worked methodically, starting with the right side of my leg and going left. I rinsed excess shaving cream off of my leg once it was smooth. Then I repeated the process with my left leg. I turned off the water and stepped carefully out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body. I went into the bedroom and picked out a few clothes to put on. I went back into the bathroom and dried myself off, including my hair. Then I dressed in the clothes I'd chosen. I walked back into the bedroom and sat on my bed, then pulled out my songbook.

_**So, what do you guys think? I am not sure how to continue quite yet, but I do have an idea for the first meal scene. Ideas on how to continue up until that scene would be greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitch?" I jumped at the sound of Shane's voice. "Yes?" "Take a walk with me?" I smiled. "Sure, just let me put my sneakers on." He nodded. "Okay, I'll be outside." "Kay." I grabbed my sneakers and laced them up quickly before meeting Shane outside my door. "Ready?" "Yep," I replied happily. "Well, then, shall we go?" "We shall." He laughed and I watched him, his face lighting up with joy. We started walking down the path in the direction of the Mess Hall since it was almost time for lunch anyways. "So, how have things been with you?" "Things have been good, Shane. Really good." He turned to me. "Is Chad good to you?" I paled. "What makes you ask that?" He shrugged. "Earlier, when he said he wanted to talk to you, you looked absolutely petrified." "Really? I didn't realize. He's really good to me, Shane. You don't have to worry." He gave me a look. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," I said with a reassuring smile. He shrugged again. "Okay." We started walking again. "What about you? Any romantic interests?" Shane smiled. "Well, there is this one girl..." My heart sunk. I didn't actually want to hear that he liked someone. "She's really beautiful but she doesn't realize it; big brown eyes, long brown hair...obsessed with me," he said with a laugh. I laughed along with him, but in all honesty I hated whoever this girl was with a passion. "What else?" He smiled. "She loves music with all her heart, and she is really talented. Smart, creative..." "Sounds like she's really got you wrapped around her finger, Shane." He laughed. "Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" "Mitchie!" I jumped slightly at the sound of Chad's voice, but smiled nontheless. I didn't need to give Shane another reason for him to worry about my relationship with Chad. "Hey, hot stuff. What's up?" He glowered at Shane for a moment, then turned to me with a bright smile. "Nothing, just heading for lunch. What are you up to?" "Nothing, just catching up with Shane, that's all." Chad wrapped his arm around me, squeezing tightly. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't whimper; the bruises he left were extremely tender. "Sounds fun," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Well, _Shane_, Mitchie and I are going to take a small detour. See you." My heart stopped. I was going to be alone with him for the second time in almost three hours, which meant I probably wouldn't be able to move the next day. Chad dragged me away from the sanctuary of the crowd and fixed me with a glare. "Hi," I said timidly. That earned me a slap across the face. "You're lucky we have to be somewhere, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk." I didn't speak or move a muscle. I barely breathed. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I quickly did as I was told, and I knew there was fear written all over my face. He sighed. "Mitchie..." Chad lifted his hand and I flinched, but he reached out to stroke my face. "I love you; you know that, right?" I nodded slowly, tears streaming down my face. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, then softly stroked my hair. I sighed quietly and pressed myself closer to him. These are the moments I stay with him for; the moments when I know that he _does_ love me. "Come on, let's go eat." I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "Okay." He smiled softly and kissed the tip of my nose, then took my hand and lead me back to where everyone was walking to the Mess Hall.

When we got inside, I headed to where my friends were sitting, but Chad stopped me. "Where are you going?" "To sit with my friends, where do you think?" "We're going to sit over there." He pointed to a table with a bunch of stuck up kids who thought they were "all that". "Uh, no way. Those kids are all jerks. Besides, I don't even know any of them." He glared at me, and I sighed. "Fine." He smiled, pleased with my decision to agree with him. We walked over to the table he had pointed out and everyone turned to us. "Hey there," said Chad. All the girls stared at him dreamily. "Any open seats?" Several girls scrambled to vacate a seat for him, and he grinned. Chad, always the charmer. I rolled my eyes. Can't they see he's with someone? He chose a seat close to the edge of the table and I looked around to see if there was a seat next to him, but had no such luck. "Hey, you," a blonde said to me. I looked at her quizzically. "Stop hovering, loser. Get lost." I looked at Chad pointedly, but he shrugged and patted his lap. I sighed but smirked at the girl. It felt good to be his because I got to get back at girls that teased me - just by simply being able to kiss him at my leisure, or sit on his lap. I perched on his lap primly, keeping my back straight. Chad pulled me back against his chest and kissed my neck. I blushed; I wasn't used to him being so affectionate in public. The girl who had called me a loser got up and left with a scowl, and then Chad stopped being affectionate. He pushed me off his lap into the seat next to him and I frowned. Typical Chad. I watched as he flirted with other girls throughout the entire meal, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't try to make him jealous by flirting with other guys because that would just earn me more bruises. I suppose I could have made sure the other girls knew he was mine, but that wouldn't really help with Chad's flirting. I didn't bother talking to him because everytime I tried to, he would glare at me before turning his attention back to whoever he was flirting with. I didn't eat at all, but I drank some juice to ward off hunger pains. I couldn't afford to have those, especially in dance class - the only class where Shane wasn't a student. He always pushed me to do my best, so if I screwed up because of hunger pains, he'd ask me what was wrong. After lunch, Chad walked me to my cabin. "If I catch you with that popstar again..." He didn't finish the threat, but I understood. I nodded to let him see this, and he smiled, satisfied. He kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I went inside and threw myself onto my bed. Life sucked, all because of Chad. I sighed. No, life sucked because I didn't have the courage to stand up to him. I picked up my songbook and flipped to a blank page. 'What to write?' Suddenly, an idea hit me, and I began to write so fast my hand blurred. When I was done, I looked over my work. 'A few changes and it'll be perfect.' I carefully revised the song I'd written, and by the time I was finished, I was satisfied. "Hey, Mitchie. Whatcha writing?" Caitlin sat on my bed and looked over my shoulder. "Open? I like that title. Can I read it?" "I-it-it's not finished," I lied. "Looks finished to me," she replied, reaching for my songbook. "No!" I cried, standing up and keeping it out of her reach. She stared at me. "Sorry, it's just that - this song is really personal. I don't know if I'm ready for anyone to read it." She nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand." I sat back down on my bed. "Well, classes start in the morning, so let's get to bed shall we?" I glanced at the clock - I'd worked straight through dinner. I nodded. "Good idea." I went into the bathroom to change - I couldn't let Caitlin see the bruises. We went to bed and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke to my alarm clock screaming at me. I glared at it and then shut it off before dragging myself out of bed. After I'd helped my mom with breakfast, I went into the Mess Hall to eat. I spotted Chad sitting with the same girls from the previous day and groaned. He would expect me to sit with him. I noticed Caitlin waving me over, so I walked to where she and the rest of my friends were sitting. "Hey," I said quietly. "Sit, sit!" "Well, Chad -" "Forget Chad! Sit!" I sat down. There was no refusing Caitlin. I glanced at where Chad was sitting to see him still occupied with the girls he was sitting with. I sighed. "Hey guys!" I perked up at the sound of Shane's voice. "Hey, popstar!" He playfully glared at me. "_Rock_star." I laughed. "Popstar. Sorry Shane, but iTunes says your music is _pop._" "iTunes is gay," he said vehemently. I rolled my eyes and he sat next to me. I panicked mildly but relaxed when he smiled at me. Shane's smile could make me calm down no matter the situation. After breakfast, I had singing with Brown. I skipped all the way there - Brown was my favorite teacher. I bounded into class with a huge smile on my face. That smile disappeared when I saw Chad in the back row. I grudgingly made my way over to him and sat down. He didn't turn to look at me, but he didn't pull away when I took his hand in mine. I kissed him on the cheek and he relaxed a little. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. "You're not getting out of what I have in store for you." I shivered. "Alright class, let's get started. Now, who would like to go first?" I kept my hand down, as did Chad. Brown picked a new girl in the second row. "Right, what's your name, love?" The girl blushed. "T-T-Taylor," she stammered nervously. "Right Taylor, now I just want you to sing a bit. Anything you want." Taylor cleared her throat and closed her eyes. At first, her voice came out as a squeak and a couple of kids laughed. She frowned and tried again. "You have a way of coming easily to me...and when you take, you take the very best of me...so I start a fight 'cuz I need to feel somethin' - and you do what you want 'cuz I'm not what you wanted..." She drifted off and looked at the floor. The entire room was silent. I looked around and decided I would have to start congratulating her. I clapped furiously, and after a moment more people joined in. Taylor looked up, shock written across her face. She smiled timidly. Brown walked up to her. "Really good, really good. Is that your own?" She nodded slowly. "I know it's not very good, but-" "No buts. It's good." She smiled happily and sat down. This girl reminded me a lot of myself. Once class was over, I went to talk to her. "Hi," I said. She spun around. "Oh, hi," she replied shyly. "I'm Mitchie," I said, offering my hand. She shook it timidly. "Taylor." I smiled warmly at her. "You are really talented, Taylor. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different, ok?" She nodded. "Okay, thank you." "You're welcome. What class do you have next?" She glanced at her schedule. "Guitar." "That's great. The teacher is a really good friend of mine. I know you'll like her, and don't worry - she'll like you, too." Taylor blushed. "Thanks. Well, I guess I should get going." I nodded. "Yea, I should too. I'll see you later?" She smiled. "Sure." "Okay, cool," I replied. I grabbed my bag and headed off to piano, which went by quickly. After that, I had dance and then lunch. I walked into the dance cabin and saw Shane fiddling with the stereo. I snuck up behind him. "BOO!" He jumped about a foot in the air and I laughed. He glared at me. "Don't do that!" "That was hilarious," I said, still laughing. "What was?" I turned around to see Taylor. "Taylor! Hi!" I ran up and gave her a hug as if we'd been best friends forever. She hugged me back awkwardly. "Um, hi." "Shane, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Shane." "Hi," Shane said warmly, offering his hand. "Hi," she replied quietly, shaking his hand. Caitlin walked in. "Who's this?" "Caitlin, this is Taylor; Taylor, this is Caitlin." Caitlin smiled. "Hi! We're gonna be best friends, I just know it!" I laughed. "You just met her, Cait!" "So? I have psychic powers - I can see the future!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure." The rest of the class filed in and Shane ordered us to line up. We did so quickly, and he started up the stereo. "Don't worry if you can't keep up - it's only the first day, so I won't be grading you just yet." I leaned close to Taylor. "You should have seen him last year - cocky, stuck up, inconsiderate -" "Miss Torres, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I blushed. "Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "Then please pay attention." I stopped talking after that. When the class was over, I started for the door. "Miss Torres, stay after class please." I sighed. "Caitlin, will you take Taylor with you? She can sit with us." Caitlin nodded and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Shane. "Yes, Mr. Grey?" Shane crossed his arms. "Care to tell me what you were talking to Taylor about?" I blushed. "Nothing, just how much you've changed since last year." "Ah. Next time, please save your conversations until after class." I saluted him. "Yes sir," I said mockingly. "Don't test me, Mitch." I laughed and walked out the door. "Bye Shane!" When I reached the Mess Hall, I was shocked to see Chad sitting with my friends. "Hey, honey," I said cautiously. "Hey," he replied. "Tired of having all those girls drool over you?" He glared at me and I shrunk away from him. "Kidding," I said quietly. Shane walked up. "No room for me?" "Nope," said Chad. "Oh, I'll just sit on Chad's lap, there'll be plenty of room. I stood up and sat on Chad's lap, then Shane sat down. Chad became very affectionate that moment, and I knew it was to make Shane jealous. I picked at my food and pushed it around my plate, but barely ate anything. "Mitch, are you ok?" I looked up. "Yeah, I'm just not very hungry." Caitlin didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything more on the matter. I had a free period after lunch so I went to my cabin. I forgot Caitlin had a free period as well, so when she showed up at our cabin I jumped. "Hey," I said. "Mitchie, are you sure everything's alright?" "Yes, everything's just fine. Why?" She shrugged. "You just don't seem yourself these days. Ever since Chad showed up, you've been...different. Closed off, distant. Mitchie, I'm worried about you." "Well you don't need to be worried I can take care of myself!" I snapped. Caitlin looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Cait. Long day." She gently touched my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything," she said softly. I nearly told her everything right then; but instead, I smiled and said, "I know. Thanks, 're a good friend." I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" She nodded. "Okay." I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stripped and then stepped into the stream of scorching water. The heat felt good, it calmed me and soothed the knots in my shoulders. After my shower, I dressed in a loose fitting sundress and sandals.

Once I was pleased with my appearance, I went down to the lake. I settled against a tree and closed my eyes, resting for a few moments. "Mitchie." I jumped and glanced up to see Caitlin standing over me. "Oh, hey Cait." She sat next to me. "Mitch, I need to talk to you." "Okay, what about?" "About Nate." I gave her a confused look. "What about Nate?" "I think I like him." I grinned. "About time you admitted it." She blushed. "Hush up." "Well it took you forever! I mean, poor Nate has been trying to get your attention since he first met you." "Really?" I nodded. "Yes, really. Cait, he's obsessed with you." She laughed. "Well, then I'm going to give him my full attention at dinner." I laughed. "You do that." Caitlin glanced at me. "Mitch, is Chad...abusive?" I laughed nervously. "What makes you ask that?" "You just seem to be...afraid of him." I shook my head. "Of course he's not abusive. Do you think I would stay with him if he was?" She shrugged. " Love can make people stupid sometimes." "It can, but don't worry Cait. He's good to me." She sighed. "Okay, if you say so." I nodded and she stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Well, let's go get some grub," she said with a laugh. I laughed with her and stood up as well. "Yes, let's." We started walking and then I got an idea. "Race you there!" I started running as fast as I could, and glanced back at Caitlin. She caught on after a moment and started running after me. "No fair!" she cried. I just laughed and continued running. I would've won, but I tripped over my own feet. I was very close in second though. "I win," Caitlin declared, panting. "You know I would've won if I hadn't tripped," I shot back playfully. "I don't think so," she said. I rolled my eyes and pushed her lightly. She laughed and pushed me back, then we went inside. Nate was sitting at our table; I nudged Caitlin and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. She shoved me. "Perv." I laughed and shoved her towards the table. She walked over and sat next to Nate. "Hey, Nate," she said flirtatiously. I supressed a giggle and glanced around for Chad, but found him nowhere in sight. I figured he would show up soon, so I sat down next to Shane and struck up a conversation with him. "Shane? Shane?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Huh?" I frowned. "What were you so intently staring a-" I turned around to see Chad with his arm wrapped around another girl. I glanced at the floor, tears building in my eyes. I blinked them back and turned back to Shane with a smile on my face. "He always does this, it's nothing." Shane frowned. "Nothing? Mitch -" "Shane, it's nothing. Really." He sighed but dropped the subject. I stood up and left, going back to my cabin. I decided to change into my pajamas, so I took off my sundress. I heard a gasp behind me and I spun around to find Caitlin staring at the bruises on my side. "Mitchie, what happened?" I opened and closed my mouth, searching for an answer. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "Chad is what happened." She frowned at me. "But you said he wasn't abusive." "I know, but I lied. I didn't want you to worry," I said quietly. She walked up to me and gently touched the bruises. I hissed in pain. "Mitch, you need to get these looked at. I think you have a broken rib." I shook my head. "No, no one else can know, Cait!" "Mitchie, it's only going to get worse! You need to get away from him!" I sighed. "I know, but I love him...and I know that he loves me, somewhere inside him." "Mitchie, he does not love you. If he loved you, he would not be doing this-" she gestured to my bruised torso- "to you!" "Who wouldn't be doing what to who?" I gasped at the sound of Shane's voice and attempted to cover myself, but Caitlin stopped me. "Chad has been abusing her," she said, pulling me in front of her so Shane could see the bruises. He gasped and fury flickered across his face before it was replaced with concern. He gingerly touched the bruises, and I whimpered. "We need to take her to the nurse to get this looked at." "No, Shane! Nobody else can know!" He ignored me and pulled my sundress over my head, then picked me up bridal style and carried me out the door.

Once he'd gotten me to the nurse, Shane set me on a chair carefully. "Stay there." He walked off to find the nurse, and came back with her a moment later. "Right, what's the damage?" "I think she has a broken rib," Caitlin said. "Okay, hop up on this table for me and lie down." Shane picked me up and set me on the table, and I laid back slowly. "Sir, I'm sorry but you have to leave." I grabbed Shane's hand. "No, it's okay he can stay." The nurse shrugged and pulled my sundress up. She gasped at the bruises but quickly recovered her composure and pressed on them lightly. "Ouch!" I cried. The nurse sighed. "We need to get you to the hospital for an x-ray. You've got one, maybe two broken ribs. Unfortunately, I can't tell if it's just a fracture or completely shattered." I groaned. Great, just great. "I'll call the hospital to send an ambulance." The nurse shuffled away and Caitlin gently pulled my sundress back into place. "Well, this is a huge inconvenience." Shane stared at me. "Mitchie, you're lucky it's not worse. You need to report him." I shook my head. "No, I can't. I can't, ok?" "If you won't report him, I will. Mitchie, he could end up killing you!" The nurse walked back in. "The ambulance is on its way." "Thank you," said Shane. She simply nodded and then walked away.

When the ambulance arrived, I was placed on a gurney and rolled into the back, then the ambulance started up and drove off. At the hospital, I was informed that one of my ribs was cracked, and I had my side taped up. While the doctor was taping me up, he asked what happened. "Her boyfriend was abusing her," Caitlin cut in. The doctor looked at me. "Is that true?" I sighed. "Yes, it's true." "I'll send an officer in." The doctor finished with me and then left. A tall young man in a police uniform walked in. "Hello, Mitchie is it?" I nodded. "I'm Officer Drake. I understand you have a cracked rib." I nodded again. "Would you like to tell me how that happened?" He pulled out a notepad and pen. I sighed. "My boyfriend kicked me several times in the same place." Officer Drake nodded as he wrote down what I was saying. "And has he been abusive before?" I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. "He's been abusive for about five months now," I said, my voice breaking. Officer Drake finished writing and put his pen away. "Would you like to press charges?" My eyes widened. I didn't really know. I swallowed and thought for a moment before giving my answer. "Yes."

When I was released from the hospital, my mom took me to the police station to make my statement. Once I'd done that, I went back to Camp Rock. I was greeted with a million hugs. "Mitchie!" I turned around to see Shane. "Hey, Shane." He enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!" "Can't...breathe..." He laughed and set me down. "Let's go for a walk." "Okay." We walked down to the lake and sat on the dock, watching the water. "Mitchie?" I glanced over at Shane. "Yea?" He looked down nervously. "Um - so, I guess you're single now, huh?" I laughed lightly. "Yep." Shane put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him. My lips met his in a passionate kiss; I pulled away after a moment. "Shane, what-" "I'm in love with you, Mitchie." My eyes widened. "What about that girl you like?" He laughed. "I was talking about you, Mitch." I blushed. "Oh." Shane kissed me again, and this time I didn't pull away.

A month later, Shane asked me to go steady with him. I agreed immediately, of course. Shane was always, and he never once hit me. He even came up with a special nickname for me. "Mo!" I turned around. "Shane!" I leapt into his arms and he laughed, then kissed me tenderly. "Hey there." "Hey yourself," I replied. He set me down. "You might want to sit down." I gave him a confused look. "Why?" "Just do it." I sat down. "I have some amazing news. I got you an audition with one of the labels!" I jumped up excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Shane! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed him enthusiastically and he wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I'm well on my way to fulfilling my dream.

**So, good? Bad? Please review!**


End file.
